beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade - To the next level/ Chapter Four: The emo, the girl, and the darkness
Chapter Four : The emo, the girl, and the darkness It was a cold, bitter day at BAFB, the classroom windiws were firmly shut against the unseasonable chill. The school grounds were sodden and muddy due to the constant rain. It had been two days since Duncan had battled Jasper. And rumors were flying everywhere. Even two days after the actual event. Duncan was resented by many girls because he had decided to reveal that he was dating Chloe. Aaron sat at his desk in Prof. Kings class staring through the window and the steely grey sky. It was a grim sight. But the sky reflected how Aaron felt. Depressed. Grey. Sorrow coursed through his veins in his blood. The blood he bled every evening. The blood that covered his knife stored under his bed. Depression comes with many things. In this case, as we know, its heartbreak. Adriana and Angus were still happy together. After the bell rang for lunch break, the Aaron descended down the stairs. And locked hand in hand in front of him were Adri and Angus. He felt a searing madness within him. Rage. Insanity. It felt so good. He pulled out Gull, put it on his launcher. And Gull was gone. Its sharp blades collided with Angus' arm, making is bleed. He yelped and pulled away, his blood dripping on the floor. He turned to see the rage-bitten Aaron. He looked simply deranged. Angus pulled out his Bey Apus. Now things were about to get ugly. Angus arm still bled. His strength became apparent as soon as he had a launcher in his hand. His muscles in his arms seemed to pulse. He looked angry, Adri backed away as he launched Apus at Aarons face. He caught it between his teeth. He then spat it out. Right at Angus' feet. "GULL, BREAK APUS WHILE ITS NOT SPINNING !!"commanded Aaron with a tone of grieved insanity. He cried as he gave orders to Gull. Angus blocked Gull with his hand. This was a grave mistake. His hand ripped open and more blood splattered on the floor. He let out a roar of pain as he picked up Apus and re-launched it at Gull. Gull was forced back with amazing strength. "APUS, TRANSFORMATION GO !!" yelled Angus who seemed unphased by his bleeding arm and hand. It was pandemonium. Apus split and turned in to two monsters, enormous beasts who scraped the high ceilings.They began to suck everything in. Everything even... "GULL, NO !! " cried Aaron. "FEEL THE POWER OF APUS !!" shouted Angus. The floors were clean except for the surrounding students, Adri, Angus, and Aaron. And still spinning, was Apus. Gull was gone. Aaron came to his senses and realised what he had done. His anger had meant-, no Gull can't be gone. Not really gone. He looked at Angus. Angus looked at him and glared. Aaron ran up the stairs and up to the school gardens on the roof of the building. They weren't really gardens anymore. All is was, was a small fenced courtyard covered with thorny black roses. In the center of the garden was a stone statue of an angel, a cherub. And it was blowing into a horn of some description. When he sat down on the ground of the garden and leaned his back against the angel statue. A voice from the back of the shadowy courtyard reached his ears, a voice so familiar, a voice so cold. "Well, well, well, it seems someone is in a temper."said Jasper "Why come here ? Better question yet, why him ? What could possibly have possessed you to take such an action ?" "I don't see why I should share my problems with the likes of you, Jasper." "Well, I thought maybe you might want revenge" he replied silkily."You did that all for a girl, my my, you humans are complicated." "What are you implying ?" "That maybe, I'm not human." "Sending people to hell DOES seem like an emo thing, not a human thing." "We agree" "Indeed" There was a long silence until Jasper said again : "Would you like revenge ?" "Of course." "I gift you then, with this" The thorns on the ground begand to move until they made a great, hollow cocoon. After a few seconds, the cocoon broke. And out of the cocoon fell a Bey. A Bey with Gulls Face Bolt. Aaron picked it up and examined it. It was Gull, but different. The Fusion wheel was black, and colder than dry ice. It looked dangerous. It looked murderous. It was deadly. It was something ientifiable for lunch today in the school cantine. Burger and Fries. However, the fries were green and the burger buns were like cardboard. Aaron was being filled in on the previous lesson by Sam whilst they ate their cardboard and mincemeat sandwiches. Angus, whose arm was bandaged, was eating with Chloe, Ray, Des, Grace and Adri. Afterwards in the hall, people were chatting and making lots of noise. Many were battling in desperation to train for the upcoming tournament, currently, Kulu was battling eighteen other bladers if the count was correct. It was easy to tell that none of them held a candle to Kulu's strngth. Suddenly Dragon Destroyer created a huge wall of water which sent all of its opponents out of the stadium in one strike. It was safe to say that Kulu had worked on his defense alot. Outside, taking advantage of the sunlight, Charlie was battling Mason. Blackwing was being incredibly fast and dodging around diamond copies of Turtle. Then in the blink of an eye, it was raining. The rain was blinding shining and reflecting different colours. Gemstones were raining from the sky. Raining down on Blackwing. And on the roof, in the black courtyard Jasper stood observing the school grounds. He caressed a lump in his pocket which must have been Demon. (Otherwise it would be real creepy <.<) He turned to face the gate of the garden through which Aaron had just arrived. Jasper advanced on him and put his finger between Aarons eyes. Aaron was enshrouded in a black cloud. Pure darkness. When the cloud disappeared, his eyes were red, he was pale, his hair was black with a single red stripe. He looked drained of all happiness. "You now serve under the dark soldiers"said Jasper"You will obey any orders I give you. My first command is to take down your biggest enemy." Aaron bowed and left the garden without a word. He walked down the stairs to the main hall and found Angus without thinking. In seconds, he had Angus pinned against the wall by his throat. In a dark tone, Aaron simply said "Battle me". Angus struggled but managed to force out the words "Challenge accepted". Aaron dragged Angus to the nearest stadium and threw him to the ground at one end. He then took his place at the other end. Angus got to his feet and stared simply at Aaron. Adri ran up to Aaron and slapped him hard. The noise that her hand made when it touched his cold pale face echoed in Aarons head. That simple slapping noise made him remember himself. But that split second wasn't enough. His eyes had flickered back to black. And he punched her in the face. She fell backwards on to the floor, knocked out cold. "ADRI !!" cried Aaron he tried to move towards her but a cage of darkness formed around her limp form. "YOU WILL STAY PUT" commanded Aaron. "I MUST DESTROY YOU !". He launched Duskinoir Gull in to the stadium. Angus fumbled in his pockets and launched Apus. "DUSKINOIR GULL, TAKE HIM OUT NOW, SPECIAL MOVE, BLOODY WHIRLPOOL !!!!" shouted Aaron at the top of his voice. Gull, who, at the center of the stadium, span faster and faster. And blood appeared. Swirling, deadly, evil. Red like the blood spilled by those who has sacrificed themselves at war, blood of the sick, blood of the self-harming. It was spinning in a whirlpool catching Apus. It was powerless. The blood kept spinning around tossing Apus left and right. The sheer force of it was amazing. Apus reached Gull in the center of the whirlpool And on contact with Gull, it exploded. Angus stared in horror as his Bey was ripped in one move, its parts dispersed in the whirlpool. "APUS" cried Angus who was wide-eyed "APUS NO !" "AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAAA !" screamed a familiar laugh. Everybody looked at the souce of the noise. Jasper. His eyes were glowing red and his face full of crazy happiness. He advanced on Aaron and put his hand on his shoulder "Well done my soldier, now change back to you and pretend it was me" whispered Jasper. Jasper walked away slowly. A blue circle appeared around Dark Aarons waist, the circle turned in to a cylinder and enclosed him. When it dispersed, he has normal Aaron again. But on closer inspection, dark red shadows were in his eyes. The cage around Adri disappeared and she began to stir. Everyone closed around Aarons limp form as he collapsed to the ground. Angus ran up to Adri and hugged her as she sat up, they then turned and stared silently at Aaron. A long silence proceeded this action, then, Aaron got to his feet and they converged on him. He looked down at his feet and felt tears gently dripping down his nose and on to his shoes. He looked up to see the faces of his friends looking disgusted. And gradually, one by one, he watched them in turn, turning away and leaving him. Leaving him physically. Leaving him mentally. Leaving him forever. His knees buckled and he fell down on too his hands and knees. Tears fell thick and fast down his face. And then, a voice from nowhere descended upon him like an icy wave. "WELCOME TO THE KNIGHTS OF DUSK ! ALLOW US TO DESTROY THE LIGHT AND ALL THOSE WHO DEFEND IT !!" Category:Fanon Story Chapters